


Upper Hand

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Rival Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, sub!Eiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: This must’ve been the first time he’d ever had an advantage over Otori Eiichi, and he wasn’t just going to let it go like that.Oh, how the mighty had fallen.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Upper Hand

If there was one absolutely massive downside to the Egoistic project, it was working with that silver-spoon, overconfident, slimey, _frustatingly_ annoying bastard Otori Eiichi.

Ranmaru had desperately hoped that the Maji Love Kingdom concert would be the end of it, and he’d never have to see that smug, punchable face again. But fate wasn’t on his side for this one.

Of all the performances that day, theirs was the one that everyone was talking about. As a result, they were under heavy demand by just about every magazine, photographer, whatever in the country. So he was seeing _much_ more of Eiichi than was bearable – bearable being not at all.

This was a similar job to any other, though they’d left out Natsuki for some reason. Ranmaru wasn’t sure why; sure, he was obsessed with cute things to the point where it was kind of weird, but that kid had way more passion than his gentle exterior gave off.

And he was way less annoying.

Both companies had agreed to keep this upcoming project quiet, for reasons Ranmaru had not been told, and so Eiichi and Ranmaru had been flown here under absolute secrecy. They were in disguises that Ranmaru decided made Eiichi look even stupider than usual, wigs and contacts and sunglasses, the lot.

They’d been driven to the location in perfectly normal cars by casually dressed bodyguards, who promised to hover around the area until morning. In the hotel, though, they were on their own – or rather, with each other.

Ranmaru wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

When he got a glimpse of the hotel, after a quick walk with his suitcase trailing behind him, this enthusiasm decreased even further. This place looked, in a word, _shitty._ Sheesh, he got that they were trying to be discreet and everything, but… this was really it?

Adjusting his wig, he dragged his suitcase into the lobby and introduced himself with his alias to the receptionist, waiting impatiently as she typed. It’d been a long flight, and then a long drive to add to it – he could really do with a good few hours of sleep before having to deal with _that_ guy tomorrow. Anything less than 7 hours and he couldn’t be certain he wouldn’t kill the man.

He gratefully confirmed the room the receptionist brought up, disguising his voice. He could forget about that bastard for now, anyway.

The receptionist looked at the screen, then at him. “It says here that you’re sharing a room with Mr… Otonari Eikichi, is that correct?”

Ranmaru could barely hold back a scoff at the pitifully bad alias. Was that really the best they could do…

…Wait, what?

_Sharing a room?!_

“Huh- oh, oh yeah-“ he hurriedly forced out, but inside, disbelief was surging.

No way. No _way._ He’d take the shittiest motel in the world – no, he’d take sleeping outside on the pavement – over sharing a room with Otori fucking Eiichi. Mumbling a begrudged thanks as he received his room key, Ranmaru travelled up to the second floor. He swore he smelled mould in the dingy stairwell, and made his way up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

As soon as he got to his hotel room and opened the door, he kind of regretted not drawing the journey out some more.

Jesus, he didn’t think it was physically possible for a hotel room to be _this_ small. Within its walls it held a TV stand with a black metal box that looked at least thirty years old, a wardrobe and a bed that was barely wide enough to be classified as double. Plus, the blankets didn’t look like they’d been washed… ever.

He threw his disguise off and joined Eiichi, who was staring in disgust at the dirty sheets and dusty cabinets. Despite his own horror, Ranmaru was delighting in his expression. Mr. Perfect over here was looking like he’d never seen a bit of grime in his life.

“This can’t be…” he was muttering. He looked at Ranmaru. “This whole room is a health hazard. How can they put two idols-“

Eiichi had to be acting a _little_ overdramatic here. Sure, it was shit, but not _that_ level of shit.

“Used to the rich kid treatment, are you?” Ranmaru walked past Eiichi, who was seemingly frozen in shock, and put his bags down. “I know you’ve been spoiled n’ all, but I’m pretty sure you can deal with it for one night.”

“ _This…_ ” Eiichi gestured with his outstretched arm, indicating the state of the room, “This isn’t a concern to you at all?”

“Nah.” Ranmaru was lying slightly, but it was worth it to see the older man so riled up. “I’ve seen worse.”

“Unfortunate for you, but I don’t think expecting a _little more_ luxury than this is unfair.”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. “Look, I don’t wanna share a room with you either, but if we kick off too much, they’re gonna find us out.”

Ignoring this completely, Eiichi pulled out his phone. Jeez, he wasn’t about to complain to the _manager,_ was he? Then again, it seemed exactly like the type of thing Otori Eiichi would do if his perfect ideals weren’t met.

“I’m going to call the company president,” Eiichi said, “And ask him what on earth is going on, considering he made the arrangements.” Eiichi turned around, beginning to walk to the other side of the room.

“The sheltered young master runnin’ off to his daddy... no surprise there,” Ranmaru muttered to himself.

Eiichi whipped around, narrowing his eyes. “I _heard_ that,” he growled, in an icy tone that took Ranmaru aback. “And I would much prefer if you didn’t say it again.”

Jeez, he’d really struck a nerve in this guy from the looks of it. If they were really going to be sharing a bed, Ranmaru decided it might be best to shut up.

Eiichi turned his back on him again and dialled his father asking him _who booked them such a room_ and _could they at least be moved to separate ones._ Ranmaru heavily agreed with the latter. However, he sensed Eiichi’s dad wasn’t exactly the negotiable type.

He heard the voice on the other end of the phone steadily grow louder at Eiichi’s protests. Ranmaru almost, _almost_ , felt bad for him. He couldn’t say he wasn’t gloating on the inside about Eiichi’s disgruntled expression as his ears were practically blown off.

Eventually, Eiichi cut off the call mid-yell from his father.

“It looks like we simply have to deal with it.” Judging from Eiichi’s gritted teeth, he wasn’t happy about that.

“What’d he say?” Ranmaru asked, out of pure curiosity over what all that yelling could’ve possibly been about.

“Doesn’t matter much, does it?” Eiichi folded his arms, but as Ranmaru stared insistently at him, he buckled. “That it’s an absolute waste of money to spend any more money than this on a room for a single night, and I should suck it up and deal with it.”

“Lovely…” Ranmaru muttered.

“Isn’t he just?” Eiichi’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

The brown-haired man couldn’t stop staring at the bed, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Surely this defies any kind of health standard-“

“Oi, you heard him. Suck it up.” Ranmaru lightly hit Eiichi on the back. “I’ve slept worse. Take the floor if the bed looks so unappealin’ to you.”

Eiichi gave the floor a once-over and swore he saw some kind of bug scuttle by. He shuddered. “Absolutely not.”

Ranmaru snorted. “You’re a real clean freak, aren’t you?”

“Any person with standards would be horrified by this room.” Eiichi gave Ranmaru a hard look. “And reasonably so.”

“Are you sayin’ I don’t have standards?!”

“I’m _saying_ that I’m surprised by your complacency. For someone who’s so prepared to fight with me every chance he gets, you seem to be perfectly fine with accepting a garbage heap like this.” Eiichi grinned. “My, Quartet Night must have quite the pitiful living quarters. Or are you that eager to share a bed with m-“

“You’re really pushin’ your luck right now, you know that?” Ranmaru hissed, pushing past him to make sure he got to use the bathroom first. Eiichi just _radiated_ the type of person who had an extensive nightly routine. “Shut it or you _will_ be sleepin’ on the floor whether you like it or not.”

Ugh, he really couldn’t believe his luck, Ranmaru thought as he brushed his teeth. Being stuck in one room with that bastard was bad enough, but sleeping in the same bed as him was a million times worse. Ranmaru bet he snored – there was no way Eiichi managed to shut up even in his sleep.

If it weren’t for the rather off-putting mould in the bathtub, Ranmaru would’ve heavily considered using the bathroom as his bunker for tonight. He hated to admit it, but maybe this room _was_ a health hazard, and he wasn’t about to risk anything with a job tomorrow.

After slipping into something more comfortable, Ranmaru mentally prepared himself for a likely lack of sleep, and opened the door, looking over to the bed. His eyebrows shot up to the ceiling.

Eiichi had his shirt off. That was the first thing Ranmaru noticed, and immediately hated himself for noticing. The second was that he was taking up a good three quarters of the bed, and was very comfortably stretched out in the middle, leaving Ranmaru a miniscule amount of space.

Ranmaru cleared his throat very obviously. “Bathroom’s free,” he said, hoping for Eiichi to get up so he’d actually have a space big enough to sleep on.

“I have no need.” Eiichi smiled that annoying smile of his. “I’ve never been fond of public bathrooms, so I made sure to prepare myself before getting here.”

“It’s…” Ranmaru stared at him as if he were quite stupid. “…a hotel room.”

“You expect me to trust that a place like this cleans its bathrooms?”

 _Snob,_ Ranmaru thought to himself.

“Alright, well, can you at least put your fuckin’ shirt on?”

“Why? I’m much more comfortable like this.” Eiichi yawned and stretched out more, if it were even possible. “A shirt is so restricting when trying to sleep.”

Ranmaru sighed in irritation. “You’re makin’ this so fuckin’ weird…”

“No, you’re making this much bigger of a problem than it needs to be.”

He was tired. So fucking tired. Ranmaru couldn’t be bothered anymore. He’d slept on streets before – how bad could this hotel room floor really be?

Wordlessly, he started to lower himself down onto it when Eiichi opened that big mouth of his again.

“Sleeping on the floor? I didn’t expect an admittance of defeat so soon.”

“Go to hell,” Ranmaru spat.

“And here I hoped this shared predicament would help us become more amicable.” Eiichi shrugged. “Ah, what a shame. When you forget about the grime, this bed is surprisingly comfortable…” He pulled the duvet up to his neck, murmuring a tired _‘good’_ under his breath. “But if you think that insect-infested floor would be better, then suit yourself. I simply expected less childishness from-“

“For fuck’s sake…” If he’d been a fraction less tired, Ranmaru might’ve bothered with smothering Eiichi with a pillow, but decided the bastard wasn’t worth the effort. Plus, just _letting_ him have the bed? That was far too much of a blow to his pride, one he doubted he’d hear the end of.

With reluctance weighing heavy inside his chest, Ranmaru got into bed, trying to stay as far away from Eiichi as physically possible. It was easier said than done when he was essentially lying right in the middle of the mattress.

“Will you move _up_?” Ranmaru hissed, punctuating his words with a shove at Eiichi’s back.

“I sadly cannot,” Eiichi replied unhelpfully. “Or I’d be forced onto that disgusting floor, and I _really_ would not enjoy that.”

“Good…” Ranmaru muttered to himself. “I hope the bugs bite the shit outta you.”

Eiichi either didn’t or pretended not to hear that, turning onto his side to face his back to Ranmaru. There was a fraction more space, but Ranmaru was grateful nonetheless. The more distance between them, the better.

“Why’s this bed have to be so fuckin’ small…” he growled under his breath. “I’m practically fallin’ off here.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we? If you feel the amount of space is inadequate… we can always cuddle up, hm?” Eiichi offered with a shit-eating grin.

“You can fuck right off.”

If the bed was barely wide enough, the duvet was even worse – it was clearly made for a single bed, not a whatever-the-hell-this-size-classed-as, and Ranmaru found himself exposed to the cold air more than once as Eiichi repeatedly tugged it his way. On purpose or not, Ranmaru was just about done with this bullshit.

He finally lost it when Eiichi completely pulled the blanket from him, tucking it around himself with a satisfied, sleepy murmur.

Ranmaru saw red.

He wrenched the duvet completely off of Eiichi, roughly shoving his shoulder.

“Are you done?!” Ranmaru growled, as the older man turned in confusion. “Are you _done_ makin’ my night a livin’ hell?”

Eiichi tilted his head. “I have no idea what you mean, Ranmaru,” he said silkily. “I’ve been asleep up until this moment. Isn’t it rather late to be getting so riled up?”

“Don’t give me that shit.” Ranmaru’s fists curled and clenched. “If you didn’t hog the blankets like a complete fuckin’ asshole then maybe I wouldn’t _be_ riled up.”

“Does it look like I am?” Eiichi asked, with an incredulous gesture. “ _You’re_ the one who seems to be having a little bit of trouble with sharing right now.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Ranmaru turned over and shut his eyes, holding the blankets tight to himself. He couldn’t be bothered with this shit anymore. “You can have ‘em back when you learn not to piss me off with every single _fuckin’_ thing you do.”

There was silence for a second. Then Eiichi’s hand reached to yank the covers off of him. Ranmaru saw his chance and grabbed Eiichi’s wrist, roughly twisting and pinning it to the bed. As he hissed in pain, the rocker seized the opportunity to render him immobile, rolling over on top of Eiichi and holding both his hands down.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” he hissed in Eiichi’s face. “I’ve had it with your shit tonight. Stop being an annoyin’ piece of shit for five seconds and let me sleep before I _break_ you.”

To emphasise his threat, Ranmaru remained there for a few seconds, glaring at the man, who stared defiantly back. Then Ranmaru sighed, willing his temper to hang on for _just_ a few hours more, and made a move to get off of Eiichi.

Ranmaru’s knee slipped, rubbing against Eiichi’s crotch.

Eiichi, before he could stop himself, let out a moan.

As the two made eye contact, it occurred to them that this situation had suddenly become very, very awkward.

Up until this moment, Ranmaru had fully believed that Eiichi was incapable of _any_ kind of awkwardness – the way he acted on stage showed that all too well. But, to his credit, he actually looked rather _ashamed_ that such a sound had come out of his mouth, and by the work of his rival, no less.

But the shame barely lasted five seconds. Eiichi’s expression very quickly became pissed. _Real_ pissed. His perfect, confident exterior had slipped, and Ranmaru guessed he didn’t like that one bit.

“Get. Off. Of me.” Eiichi was furiously red. “ _Now._ ”

Ranmaru didn’t. He pushed his knee back up against Eiichi’s groin and got a tiny _whine_ in response.

“No.” Ranmaru felt a thrill go through him. This must’ve been the first time he’d ever had an advantage over Otori Eiichi, and he wasn’t just going to let it go like that.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Eiichi clenched his teeth. “I mean it, get off or I’ll _-_ “ His own moan proceeded to cut him off as Ranmaru rubbed his knee against the quickly growing bulge.

“Ain’t very good at hidin’ it, are you?” Ranmaru smirked. “From what I can feel, looks like you _want_ me to keep pinnin’ you down like this.”

Again, Eiichi struggled against his grip, if you could call it that. To his credit, the searing glare he burned into Ranmaru was convincing enough, but the very half-hearted wriggling of his arms was not. “Why would I want _this,_ and from _you?”_ he spat. “Don’t get so confident just because you’re the one on top. You might be stronger than me, but-“

“Yeah, yeah. Someone’s gettin’ riled up.” With a grin, Ranmaru flipped the man onto his front. Eiichi gasped, weakly kicking out at him. But it was no use: Ranmaru held him down with his weight, pinning Eiichi’s body to the bed with his own.

“Not so confident now, are you?” he chuckled, feeling the man squirm.

“Ranmaru- _Ranmaru-“_ The first call of his name came out in a furious tone. The second, not so much, as Ranmaru began to grind his rapidly hardening cock against Eiichi’s ass, tearing a whine from his throat in the form of his name.

“You’re so fuckin’ _needy,_ ” Ranmaru marvelled. “I never woulda’ known. It’s almost pathetic how easy it is makin’ you moan.”

“I haven’t had sex in a year because of work, what do you _want_ from me?!” Eiichi’s mental dictionary of fancy vocabulary had apparently disappeared as he frantically blabbered these words. “If you think this is because of you, you are mistaken on _so_ many levels and-“ He moaned again, feeling his cock throb underneath him. “-I can’t fucking take this _would you stop_ doing that for god’s sake and just give me more _please-“_

God, that was undeniably _very_ hot. Eiichi so painfully desperate for his sworn rival’s dick that he was under him begging for it? Ranmaru got fully hard.

He let go of one of Eiichi’s wrists to trail his hand downwards, giving Eiichi’s ass a possessive squeeze. Eiichi whimpered and grinded back against his cock, showing that he was fully serious about this.

“When teasin’ you is this entertainin’?” Ranmaru was grinning. “I don’t think so.”

“You can’t just-“ Eiichi gritted his teeth, knowing that anger would get him absolutely nowhere. “Can we not forget our little rivalry – _ah_ – for tonight and you just _give me what I want?”_

“Nah. Not with that tone, I can’t.” Oh, Ranmaru was delighting in this. He was holding Eiichi at his will and there was nothing the older man could do about it.

“Why are you being so insufferable about it?!” Eiichi demanded, his voice trembling. “God, Ranmaru, _please-_ “

He almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Even when begging, he managed to be annoying as all hell, but Ranmaru couldn’t deny he was excited by the prospect of this. Eiichi needed him so, so badly, and a part of him was wondering _just_ how far he could push the man underneath him.

Roughly, he started grinding against him again. Eiichi whined and raised his ass in the air, then practically _screamed_ in pleasure as Ranmaru reached under him to palm the other man’s cock, balled fists clenching the sheets.

Ranmaru could fully believe that Eiichi hadn’t had sex in a year. The way he was shaking and whimpering, trying to rock his hips between the crotch against his ass and the hand on his front, was pure, raw desperation in a way Ranmaru had never seen before and _definitely_ not expected from his rival.

So when Ranmaru simply stopped everything he was doing and casually sat back on the other side of the bed, leaving Eiichi shaking in his absence, the man was _more than a little upset_ about it.

“What are you _doing?!”_ Eiichi half-sobbed, pulling himself up to his knees. He tried to gain his composure back, breathing heavy as he stared at Ranmaru imploringly. “I don’t understand, what are-“

“You think I’d go through the bother of fuckin’ someone like you that easy?” Ranmaru scorned. “As satisfyin’ as it’d be to fuck you ‘til you can’t speak, I think I like seein’ you beg more.”

Eiichi’s face absolutely dropped.

“Or, if you _really_ want to show me you’re worth spendin’ the time on...”

Unzipping his fly, Ranmaru’s eyes sparkled with arrogance as he stared at Eiichi’s confused, desperate face.

“How about you put that big mouth of yours to use?”

The mouth in question fell open as Eiichi realised what he was insinuating. “No. _No._ Absolutely not.”

Ranmaru had expected many responses, but not straight up _denial._ Bold, considering his current predicament.

“Didn’t think you were in a position to refuse,” Ranmaru snorted, eyeing Eiichi’s straining _situation_ under his trousers.

“Fuck you,” Eiichi ground out. He was still panting from the sudden, cruel loss of pleasure. “I have _some_ dignity, you know. I would rather die than do something as degrading as giving _you_ a blowjob.”

Ranmaru raised his eyebrow. “You? Dignity? Didn’t seem that way when you were beggin’ for my cock in your ass five minutes ago. Why’s your mouth any different? I’m guessin’ you’ve never-”

“After you pinned me down and mocked me, I don’t exactly feel like _working_ to pleasure you.”

“Never took you for a pillow princess,” Ranmaru shot back. “You just don’t know how, do you? Bet you could barely take half before you start gaggin’.”

“Trying to rile me up so I’ll inevitably get angry and _want_ to suck your dick to prove myself? How clever of you. You must be _so_ proud.”

It seemed to be working, Ranmaru thought to himself, because Eiichi’s voice was getting progressively louder as he twitched.

“You’re just as desperate as I am, aren’t you?! And doing a terrible job of hiding it.” Eiichi continued on his furious tirade. “I see how it i-“

“Oh, shuddup,” Ranmaru groaned, and yanked Eiichi’s head down towards his cock. “You’re talkin’ an awful fuckin’ lot for someone who clearly has no idea what he’s doin’. Why _else_ would you be actin’ so defensive?”

Eiichi actually looked sufficiently pissed off at that, and before the rocker could do anything else he’d pulled down Ranmaru’s boxers and taken his cock into his mouth. Flicking his eyes up to make sure Ranmaru’s gaze was focused on him, Eiichi wasted absolutely no time in starting to work his mouth on the rocker.

Alright, okay, maybe he _did_ know what he was doing. Ranmaru moaned as Eiichi’s tongue caressed his shaft, with a sense of skill and experience he definitely hadn’t expected. Otori Eiichi had sucked a few cocks in his lifetime, he guaranteed.

The man bobbed his head up and down gracefully, humming and creating the most glorious vibrations against Ranmaru’s dick, leaving him breathless as he watched. Eiichi made it look like an easy feat, curling his hand around the base to focus his tongue on the tip. This _really_ got Ranmaru groaning in pleasure, making Eiichi’s eyes glitter in patronising confidence.

With a satisfied pop, Eiichi pulled back with a prideful smirk on his face, casually wiping his face like he _hadn’t_ just sucked his rival’s dick.

“See?” Eiichi said smugly. “I’m not the _pillow princess_ you assumed me to be. Now that I’ve proved myself to you, why don’t you-“

Eiichi’s words were promptly muffled when Ranmaru grabbed his head and once again stuffed Eiichi’s mouth with his cock. The sudden switch from unbearable arrogance to complete bewilderment was so good, Ranmaru could’ve cried.

“What? Never said you could stop,” he grinned. “Shouldn’t be surprised that a big mouth like yours takes a cock so well.”

Ranmaru wished he could’ve had a photo taken of the half-shocked, half-fuming look on Eiichi’s face. It was _priceless._

“Plan’s changed,” Ranmaru continued with a smirk. “I think I’ll just fuck that annoyin’ mouth of yours instead.”

Eiichi dug his fingernails into Ranmaru’s thighs with a stifled cry as Ranmaru bucked up into his mouth. He held the man’s head in place, starting to thrust steadily, groaning at the friction of Eiichi’s lips sliding along his length. The more time went on, the more the anger on Eiichi’s face dissipated, replaced with something Ranmaru thought looked like _hunger_ as he obediently allowed his mouth to be fucked. His muffled noises of protest quickly gave way to silence, the only sound being his sucking as he hollowed his cheeks and at least tried to do _something_ other than sit there and let himself be controlled.

“You look good with a cock fillin’ you up,” Ranmaru snickered, watching him. “Think it’s the only time I’ve ever seen you quiet.”

Too quiet, in fact. Ranmaru pushed deeper into Eiichi’s mouth. He wanted to make him gag: nothing would’ve satisfied him more than hearing _that_ from his rival. So he was disappointed – very, in fact – when his cock hit the back of Eiichi’s throat and simply slid down further with little resistance from the man.

Eiichi looked just as surprised by this revelation as he did.

Once the disappointment passed a moment later, it occurred to Ranmaru the _potential_ this discovery gave him. If Eiichi just didn’t have a gag reflex, then…

The thought was achingly clear in his mind. He could fuck Eiichi’s throat to his heart’s content with little struggle.

Eiichi made a startled, muffled sound as Ranmaru held down his head and suddenly thrust in as far as he could go. His whole body trembled and fingernails scrabbled at Ranmaru’s thighs, breathing heavily through his nose as his oxygen was effectively cut off.

Ranmaru swore his rival choking on his dick shouldn’t have been _this_ hot. Eiichi was red in the face, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, still keeping his head down to the base despite himself...

Jesus fucking Christ, Ranmaru wanted to _ruin_ him.

He pulled out and thrusted back in viciously and heard Eiichi choke _hard,_ his expression beautifully sloppy as his chin became a mess of drool, mouth open too wide to swallow. He forced him to remain with his nose pressed to Ranmaru’s abdomen for several seconds, watching Eiichi shake and tears streak down his face with the effort as he made the most glorious sounds the rocker had ever heard.

“That’s it,” he sneered. “Fuckin’ _take_ it. That mouth of yours won’t be able to piss anyone off for days when I’m done with it.”

Ranmaru finally let Eiichi pull away to breathe and delighted in his coughing and spluttering, as he made raspy attempts at getting air into his lungs. He had to admire how Eiichi already looked fucked dumb from the lack of oxygen, with those half-lidded eyes and deliciously dazed expression of his. His mouth hung open, easily allowing Ranmaru to decide he was finished giving Eiichi a break and simply force the man’s head back down again.

Ranmaru’s fingers tore through Eiichi’s hair, yanking his head along with the thrusts of his hips. Soon, he was roughly abusing his throat, groaning as he thrusted ruthlessly into the wet heat of Eiichi’s mouth. Eiichi spasmed with every choking sound he made, and Ranmaru got even harder in his mouth: this was his dream coming true right here. Eiichi was finally _shutting up,_ tears streaming and raking lines of fire into Ranmaru’s thighs. The burn of his fingernails was nothing compared to the euphoria Ranmaru felt seeing the man so powerless, so ruined.

And Eiichi was producing all of these muffled moans, as if he was really into it, as if he _loved_ being used like a toy for his rival’s pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as his throat was fucked like any other hole. It was turning Ranmaru on beyond belief, pushing him right to the edge.

“Jeez, you’re such a fuckin’ _slut_ for it,” Ranmaru panted. “You could cum just from havin’ my cock in your throat, couldn’t you?”

The man genuinely looked like he could. His eyes were hazy and his body went slack as Ranmaru buried his cock deep in his throat for the longest he had yet, and Ranmaru swore he felt Eiichi’s throat _tighten_ around him.

He was gone in that moment.

Ranmaru growled and yanked Eiichi’s head up by his hair before releasing thick ribbons of cum onto his face, making an absolute mess of the already disheveled man. Eiichi didn’t have the decency nor energy to look humiliated, just shut his eyes and panted as Ranmaru covered his face in the stuff – he even, for a second, flicked out his tongue.

Letting out a few heavy, satisfied exhales, Ranmaru collected himself and tugged on Eiichi’s hair to examine him. The sight was just as glorious as he expected.

Lips swollen and split, messy hair, tears and cum mingling across his face… the confident and collected leader was a complete mess. Ranmaru delighted in it.

Eiichi looked stuck in a daze of arousal, whimpering pathetically as his cock twitched under two layers of fabric. He stared at Ranmaru through glazed, tear-filled eyes, pleading for relief.

Finally, Ranmaru decided he’d give Eiichi a little reward for his hard work. He slipped his hand into Eiichi’s trousers and snaked it under his boxers, before giving his dick a sharp tug. Eiichi cried out, bucking up into his hand.

He couldn’t resist one last tease. Ranmaru took his hand away, watching Eiichi shake and whine in protest.

“You’ve been real good for me,” Ranmaru whispered into his ear, gently dragging a finger up Eiichi’s length. “Look how close you are from bein’ used as a fucktoy. You wanna cum so bad, don’t you?”

Eiichi squirmed under Ranmaru’s finger, but a mere second later, had admitted defeat.

“Please…” It was all Eiichi could manage in his rough, fucked-out voice. “Please…”

Getting to see Eiichi beg to be allowed release… Ranmaru was _more_ than satisfied. He began to pump Eiichi’s dick at a fast pace, smugly watching him sob in ecstasy and arch into his hand, releasing with only a few tugs. He panted for air through his thoroughly battered throat, head dropping as Ranmaru let go.

“Otori Eiichi’s a cockslut,” Ranmaru marvelled as he watched the man, crumpled like a ragdoll. “Who woulda’ thought...“

Eiichi gritted his teeth and tried to get himself together, wiping around his mouth and shuffling himself into a more dignified position. He took a few more stilted breaths, seemingly searching for a good retort.

“Tell _anyone,_ ” Eiichi rasped in a hoarse voice, glaring, “And I will _personally_ see to it that-“

“Oh, I won’t.” Ranmaru grinned. “S’ not like I want anyone to know I stooped as low as gettin’ _you_ to suck me off.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Ranmaru was _more_ than happy with the way things had turned out.

Eiichi had gone to clean himself off in the bathroom – Ranmaru noted how miraculously, his dislike of public bathrooms had disappeared. He smugly settled himself on the bed, taking up as much space as he desired.

When Eiichi returned he didn’t complain, nor did he meet the rocker’s eyes. He just gritted his teeth and accepted the small amount of the bed he’d been allowed. Ranmaru didn’t hear another peep out of him all night, and slept like a log, happily undisturbed.

Even as they awoke in the morning, preparing for a long day of work ahead of them, the unspoken agreement hovered in the air that they were _not_ going to bring up last night _._ Ranmaru was glad to find that meant Eiichi was unusually silent _._ During breakfast, throughout the job, even on the way back to the hotel room, there was this newfound tension between them, and Ranmaru found he didn’t hate it. Not now he had the upper hand.

Hey, before they flew back the next morning, there was always tonight to resolve things.


End file.
